I can't watch my friend be killed
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: The final battle of Kung Fu Panda 2 in Tigress's POV.


**I Can't Watch My Friend Be Killed**

 **This story is in Tigress' POV, explaining her thoughts in the final battle of Kung Fu Panda 2.**

 **If someone has already used this topic, then I am sorry. I was just watching KFP2 again, and I wanted to write a story on this topic. Hehe, only for self-satisfaction. :-P**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 _I heard him saying, '_ I love you, guys!' _when we leaped at Shen's large boats. I rolled my eyes first, then slightly smiled at his 'child-like' nature. We landed on Shen's boat, taking down the gunners first, so that they cannot fire. A little did we knew was that Shen cannot fire at us now, because if he did, he'll be killing his own solders. I heard Shen shouting,_ "FIRE!" _I was afraid if he's really going to fire. I used my sharp sight to see Shen killing his own General wolf, jumping on his weapon, aiming it at him and firing it. I couldn't understand what to do. No, I let Him almost kill himself last time, thanks to that Gorilla. But I am not going to fail him again. I can let myself killed, but not my friend! My best friend. I tried to shout and alert him, but maybe he didn't heard me in all that noise. What should I do? If I continued thinking about it for long, soon he will be dead. NO! I can't let that happen! I didn't took another thought and pushed him out of the way, letting myself be the weapon's victim._

 _I felt satisfied now. I saw a big ball, covered with fire coming at me with full force, a force I have never seen in my life before. I didn't got time to take a defensive pose. I started seeing everything in slow motion. The fire ball coming to me. 10 meters away, then 5 meters away, then 3 meters away, 1 meter away. Then, I felt something really powerful and hot touching me. The canon ball hit me directly. I closed my eyes, feeling the pain. A pain I haven't seen in years, it was an old feeling that I left back years ago while punching and kicking those ironwood trees. I tried to hold my ground, but my strength was no match to that fire ball, I let myself thrown back violently, and bumping to the wooden boats that we used to block the way._

 _I felt something really cold. I fell into the cold water. Some broken pieces of wood also fell in the water around me, and on me. I grabbed a big piece of wood and pulled myself over it. I tried to use my hands to swim toward the river bank, but I wasn't strong enough. I felt very weak, I felt a sharp pain at my stomach and chest, where the fire ball had hit me._

 _Is this the end of my life? I was destined in live only around 30 years? Isn't that a too short lifetime? But I am a warrior, I shouldn't be afraid of death. No one lasts forever. But how can a simple ball of fire kill me? A ball covered in fire shouldn't stand a chance against my iron body. A ball of fire can't kill a tough warrior like me. If the 1000 enemies in the Battle of Weeping River couldn't kill me, then how can a simple ball of fire kill me? 20 years of being a warrior, fighting monsters, robbers, thieves, demons, no one could kill me, and a ball of fire could kill me?_

 _But why can't it? After all it was also a ball of fire that brought the Dragon Warrior among us. If a ball of fire can bring the legendary Dragon Warrior, why can't it kill a tough warrior like me? Maybe it's time to rest in peace, I want to thank the people who supported me in my whole life: Shifu, Oogway, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey... and him._

"Tigress?" _I heard someone calling my name. I knew whose voice it was. I felt a soft, fat and strong hand grabbing my hands. I knew it was whose hand, I also held back his hand and slowly opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me with concern. I could see the pain in his eyes, like if he's asking, 'Why did you do this? Don't you love your life?' I wanted to say something, but I wasn't strong enough. I was regretting I caused him such sharp emotional pain, but I was so glad that I didn't failed him again, I didn't had to see him dying before my death. I looked into his eyes and smiled. But I was too weak to even smile. Maybe now I can never see him again, but after all he's alive, he could live happily in his whole life, that's my last wish._

 _Then I felt something, he was no longer holding my hand. I slowly opened my eyes again and found the wooden piece floating toward the river bank. I looked front to see him swimming in opposite direction, I tried to stop him, but I was too weak. I just let myself rest on the wooden piece, floating toward the edge._

 _After a few minutes, I heard the noise of moving a big metal material. I slowly opened my eyes again to see him standing on a big piece of wood and all wolves aiming the weapon at him. No, how can he do this? I took the cannon ball myself to save his life and now he is wishing to get killed? Can't he live without me? He is going to suicide and meet me after the death in the spirit realm? That's not why I saved him! I saved him because China needs a warrior like him! And he's is going to die?! No, he can't do this! Someone stop him!_

 _I saw the cannon fired at him. He's gonna die. But wait! He didn't even flinched, he closed his eyes, maybe concentrating. And then, something strange happened; he used his bare hand to reflect the canon bullet! That's impossible! Am I dead already? If I am not, how is this happening? I saw him reflecting cannon balls one by one and hitting the boats, blasting them. I smiled, now I am feeling like I am not going to die. If China needs him, it needs me too. If I died, he could never live with peace. Just like me, he also cannot watch his friend be killed._

 _I offered him a hand to get back on the boat. He had defeated Lord Shen, the Gongmen citizens no longer had to bow at his feet. I gave him the same smile that I gave him when he defeated Tai-Lung. He grabbed my hand. I pulled him on the boat._

"That was pretty hardcore." _I appreciated him, using the word 'hardcore', that he said to me. I gave him a smile, full of pride. He smiled back, he had finally proved himself hardcore, and he had made me proud._

 _A hug. He pulled me into a hug. I was stunned. I had never felt something like that before. After being a hardcore person, a person with no emotions, a person with no feelings, who defeats her opponent with no mercy, that's what I was. But still, there was someone who can hug a person I like me. He_ _truly_ _admired me. I had met lots of people who admired me, but because of my awesomeness. I had met a lot of people who respected me, but because they were scared of me. But he, he was the one who respected and admired me from his heart, and not because of fear._

 _We looked at the others who were looking at us, shocked. He let go of me. I stood silently, still stunned. The other four came and pulled him to a hug. He tried to hug Shifu, but that wasn't so easy. We watched the beautiful fireworks, the citizens of the Gongmen cheering, full of happiness, for they now had freedom. Gongmen city was once again under the care of the Masters' Council. And now, we had to return to take care of our town, the Valley of Peace. I can never forget this mission in my whole life. I can't describe this mission in one word; Painful, amazing, surprising, shocking, and really awesome._

"Tigress," _I heard him calling my name. I looked at him._ "Why did you actually pushed me out of the way when Shen fired at me?"

 _I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"I can't watch my friend be killed." _I said, smiling._

 _He once again pulled me into a hug. This time, I hugged him back._

"Po."

 **THE END**

 **Hope you liked it. Sorry again if someone has already used this topic.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
